


your heart's caught up in the moon blue

by simplyflyaway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm sorry if this ends up being ooc i've never written them before, infinity war and endgame didn't happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyflyaway/pseuds/simplyflyaway
Summary: Ever since he met Bucky for the first time, Sam never really knew what to think about him. Sam didn’t even think his opinion mattered in the beginning because he knew how important Bucky was to Steve and didn’t want it to influence protecting him from HYDRA and the government. As soon as he started to get to know him during the entire civil war fiasco-- he realized Bucky was the only person on the team who was able to get under his skin. Sam doesn’t hate the feeling entirely as much as he wants to admit, but he still isn’t used to it. Sam also ignores how there’s something that makes his heart beat a little harder whenever he’s able to make Bucky laugh. Hell if he has to keep quipping with Bucky for an entire mission to hear him laugh or even crack a smile, he’ll put up with the rest of the team getting annoyed to do it.(the title of this fic is from moon blue by stevie wonder)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	your heart's caught up in the moon blue

Sam can confidently say he’s not an introvert-- except when the only thing he can handle sometimes is silence. He knows how to go back and forth with someone in a conversation if it’s uncomfortable silence, but he doesn’t want to touch comfortable silence because it rarely happens. Steve and Nat understood in a general way (especially when they all used to be soldiers) but Sam realized they’re both social people around everyone they’re close with. Bruce and Thor mostly kept to themselves (no matter how many times Tony would bring them into conversations) and were probably the most introverted avengers on the team. Tony and Peter were in their own world most of the time, but they usually brought in Scott and Clint whenever they were around. The avengers always have fun hanging out no matter what and they always had good chemistry from training together, but sometimes Sam needs to take time for himself. This left Sam in a weird position until he realized he wasn’t the only one on the team who felt that way.  
  
Ever since he met Bucky for the first time, Sam never really knew what to think about him. Sam didn’t even think his opinion mattered in the beginning because he knew how important Bucky was to Steve and didn’t want it to influence protecting him from HYDRA and the government. As soon as he started to get to know him during the entire civil war fiasco-- he realized Bucky was the only person on the team who was able to get under his skin. Sam doesn’t _hate _the feeling entirely as much as he wants to admit, but he still isn’t used to it. Sam also ignores how there’s something that makes his heart beat a little harder whenever he’s able to make Bucky laugh. Hell if he has to keep quipping with Bucky for an entire mission to hear him laugh or even crack a smile, he’ll put up with the rest of the team getting annoyed to do it.  
  
The other thing about Bucky is that he’s like a painting Sam is going to spend his entire life creating. He’s always going to be finding information about Bucky that he didn’t know before. Sam never had to learn about Bucky’s past with the Howling Commandos in school like Peter has, but when Steve walked into his life he heard whispers of what their life was like when they knew each other. Sam remembers learning bits and pieces of how Bucky’s family was who he spent time with most because Steve didn’t want to be around his dad at home. Bucky seemed to be the best part of his childhood since it helped him realize someone was actually there and the world didn’t have to be something bad. Maybe he was even the inspiration for Steve starting to stand up to his dad.  
  
Obviously when Sam met the Winter Soldier, it was a completely different story that made his perception of Bucky change entirely. He’s violent when he needs to be, able beat pretty much anyone in a fight, and could easily kill anyone in his sleep if they started the fight. Yet back before he started to break out of the mental hold HYDRA had on him, Bucky still pulled Steve out of the river and didn’t kill him. Bucky is still someone that does things like helping a lost girl find her parents (his smile didn’t fade for the rest of the day after he saw them hug each other) and isn’t afraid to fight for someone that can’t fight for themself.  
  
Sam’s also picked up on how Bucky is secretly good at a lot of different things and doesn’t want to let it show until he’s used to the people he’s getting close to. When they moved in together, (because neither of them really wanted to live at the tower anymore) Bucky let Sam cook one time and then decided he wanted to cook for both of them whenever they didn’t get takeout. He also noticed Bucky leaving his sketchbook open more on the coffee table for Sam to see and worked his way up to being comfortable enough to get Sam’s reaction whenever he finished something. Bucky would hold himself back from lighting up with praise, but Sam started to be able to pick up the look in his eyes. The entire thing felt oddly endearing to Sam for some reason, but he was just happy Bucky was letting him in. They didn’t even need to involve that much talking because being around each other felt like enough to start getting close.  
After they lived with each other for a few months, there started being little moments that kept Sam up at night from wondering what they were supposed to mean. Something changed in the way Bucky would look at him after making him laugh and it almost looks too soft to be coming from him. If Bucky got hurt on missions, Sam wouldn’t be able to feel his anxiety dissipate until he woke up and would look after him carefully whenever he was safe to come home. Falling asleep on each other’s shoulders on nights where they both couldn’t sleep and needed to have a movie quietly on in the background while they were talking about their nightmares.  
  
All of it led up to Bucky teaching Sam how to slow dance after coming home with a record of an old love song. Sam recognizes the melody from Bucky humming quietly while he’s cooked before. Bucky had pulled him in closer-- “I don’t _bite _Sam, come on”-- and Sam felt something unexplainable tighten in his chest when Bucky put his arm around his waist and slowly guided them around the living room. Sam was able to see some of the small scars Bucky had on his face with more detail now and when he looked down to notice the small smile Bucky was wearing, Sam didn’t even know if he was breathing. That _damn _haircut wasn’t helping either-- Bucky’s face didn’t have anything to hide behind now. Bucky effortlessly spun him a few times for the end of the song and then as it faded into the next one, they stood in the same position as before catching their breath. Bucky looked like he had something to say, but settled for winking and then making an excuse of needing to go make dinner. Sam was left standing there with his head spinning as the strings swelled from their record player. He recollected himself after a minute and quickly walked to where Bucky just put something in the oven.  
  
“Wait, Sam what are you do-” Sam grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned into it as Sam’s hand went up to run through his hair (even though it’s short now, how is it still so _soft? _) Bucky’s hands ended up on the back of Sam’s neck and unexpectedly feeling the cold vibranium against the right side of his skin made him shiver.  
  
“The least you could’ve done is take me out to dinner first. Guys in the thirties had more class than _that. _” Sam chuckled at Bucky’s attempt to not talk about what just happened. Sam was still holding Bucky’s hand and he couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
“Are you saying you have class then? That whole dancing thing was cute, but I could show you up any day.”  
  
“I hate you,” Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to keep a straight face, but Sam made him smile after a few seconds.  
  
“Are you sure about that?”  
  
“Shut up and come here,” Sam snorted and they went back to kissing again. As the silence surrounded them comfortably, Sam realized he could definitely get used to this.__________

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment on what you thought too. i hope you enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> marvel has been pulling me back in for fatws, so if anyone wants to follow my twitter it's @outrckoakley


End file.
